


Логично

by moremori



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Fem!Kirk, Fem!Spock, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по фемверсу ST. Будут. Я надеюсь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логично

 Россыпь синяков от ударов и жёстких поцелуев по всему телу капитана не оставляет сомнения в том, что произошло с ней.

 _Пять дней плена мало кого красят..._ \- думает Боунзи, смотря на подрагивающую в полудреме Джим и пытаясь отвлечься от злости, и ненависти, и раздражения, направленных на всех тех, по вине кого это случилось. Ведь, увы, она не может сжечь ни всю эту отвратительную расу, ни предыдущих исследователей планеты, которые уверенно назвали её необитаемой. Когда как обитатели просто хорошо маскировались и оказались уж очень хитрыми, коварными и жестокими, за что и поплатилась капитан.

 _Смертьсмертьсмерть, причинилиболькапитану..._ \- думает Спок, и внешне остается абсолютно спокойной, привыкнув всю жизнь давить инстинкты своих предков. Она сидит прямо на полу шаттла, идеально ровная спина, пустой взгляд упирается в серую стену перед ней. Одна рука покоится на волосах капитана, другая - на плече. Джим лежит на её коленях, свернувшись клубочком под каким-то безразмерным одеялом, которое служило ей постелью во время пребывания в камере, а так же единственной одеждой на данный момент. Она так ни разу и не просыпается с момента, когда маленький десант выкрал её у маласиан, и доктор МакКой, сходу введя ей несколько гипошприцов, сказала, что так будет к лучшему. И вот они болтаются в подбитом шаттле, который ползет к Ентерпрайз на минимальной скорости, не имея при этом связи, и дожидаются, когда на корабле додумаются притянуть их лучом. А пока что Сулу, нахмурив брови и злобно бурча себе под нос (наверняка японские проклятью маласианам и хромому шаттлу), ведет их суденышко, а три женщины первого состава безучастно сидят на полу. Доктор МакКой первичным осмотром не выявляет ничего из того, что могла бы или должна была вылечить прямо сейчас. Бесчисленным синякам, сломанной ноге и двум треснутым ребрам куда больше поможет стационарное оборудование лазарета, а не походная аптечка. Спок же после здравых рассуждений приходит к однозначному выводу, что сейчас капитану она нужнее, чем Сулу, потому что поврежденные элементы не подлежат ремонту, а управление шаттлом все равно рассчитано на одного.

 Коммандер отвлекается от созерцания стены только когда капитан в её руках вздрагивает особенно сильно, а потом просыпается и впивается испуганным взглядом в её лицо. Минуту на узнавание, и страх немного уходит из тела Джим, и она выдыхает на грани слышимости:

 - Спок... вы пришли... - и покусанных губ касается почти что улыбка.

 - Конечно, капитан, - чётко и ровно, как всегда, но почему-то так же тихо отвечает Первая. В следующее мгновение по лицу Кирк пробегает целая гамма различных эмоций. Удивление, осознание, ярость, печаль, горечь, отвращение. Вулканка может определить лишь часть из них, недоумевая, что они значат. Ответ приходит с первым всхлипом, по щеке течёт слеза, а шепчущий голос чуть срывается:

 - Лучше бы ты не видела меня такой, Спок... Мерзко...

 Спок настолько ошарашена такими неестественными для её капитана эмоциями, что сначала даже не замечает её слов. А замечая, почти что возмущается (насколько могут возмущаться вулканцы).

 - Боюсь, капитан... - голос спокойный и ровный, но в другое время внимательная Джим заметила бы в нем явственное раздражение и, возможно, обиду. - Я не смогла бы чувствовать отвращения к Вам ни при каких обстоятельствах.

 И коммандер сама осознает тот факт, что это объясняет отнюдь не тем, что отвращение - это нелогично.

 Джим всхлипывает сильнее, но на губах мелькает улыбка. Елена МакКой отвлекается от экрана трикодера, приподнимая бровь в безмолвном вопросе к Спок. Та лишь качает головой и наконец обнимает капитана, притянув к себе так, что всхлипы кажутся тише из-за того, что лицо Джим упирается ей в живот. Так намного удобнее и потому такая поза, несомненно, логична.


End file.
